Nana Ogasawara
is a student from Musashigawa Girls' Middle School's classroom I-4, a victim of Heavenly Host Elementary School, and a character introduced in Corpse Party (PC). Design Nana is a young teenage girl of above average height and below average weight. She has blue eyes and short light-brown hair on which she holds a white bow. She wears the Musashigawa Girls' Middle School uniform, which consists of a beige skirt and jacket with a white shirt underneath, as well as a blue tie, black shoes and white crew high socks. Personality Nana is an optimistic young girl with more diplomatic qualities than her classmates that accompany her in Heavenly Host. She befriends and later helps a ghost, despite him scaring her classmates, who only come to trust the spirit when Nana assures them he is a friend. She is afraid of her friends splitting up and attempts to reason with Nari Amatoya and Chihaya Yamase when the two fight, though she's unable to side with either of them, leading to the three going their separate ways. She also gets along well with Mayu Suzumoto, as they both participate in their schools' theater clubs and even talks with her about Sakutaro Morishige. Plot |-|CP:BC = Corpse Party ''CHAPTER 5'' Nana is killed when her tongue is pulled out, causing her to go into shock. Her remains and name tag are found in the school's dissection room. ExChap 1 Nana performed the Sachiko Ever After ritual for fun with a group of friends and high school students, sending them to Heavenly Host Elementary School. She found herself trapped together with two of her friends, Chihaya and Nari, with the other three nowhere to be found. The three girls travel in search for the missing students. Nana enters the boys' lavatory to retrieve Chihaya's pouch, which Chihaya had dropped after being startled by a mysterious voice. While inside, Nana meets the voice's source: a ghost named Takaomi Shimoda, who proves to be benevolent. She encourages her friends to speak to the ghost, who explains that another spirit had stolen his prized glasses and hat. During their search, Chihaya and Nari voice their frustrations over being trapped in the school, but Nana tries comforting them. The three manage to return Takaomi's possessions and continue their search for their friends, their confidence bolstered over their good deed. |-|CP:BoS = Corpse Party: Book of Shadows ''Episode #2; 『Demise』'' Nana was rescued by Yoshiki Kishinuma and Mayu Suzumoto while they were searching for Ayumi Shinozaki and Morishige. She was bound and gagged by a mysterious, strong man in the locker room while searching for her friends. Mayu takes her out to the poolside to clean up, and they get along almost instantly due to being involved in similar clubs at their schools. After cleaning up, she returns to the locker room with Mayu and chooses to join her and Yoshiki in the search for their friends. After finding Ayumi, the group rests in the hall, and she chats with Mayu shortly. Nana decides to go to the bathroom, but on the way, she's attacked by Yoshikazu Yanagihori, who hacks both of her legs off. She attempts to crawl to Mayu, who had been sent to escort her to the bathroom, but the latter is paralyzed by fear. Yoshikazu grabs Nana by the head, and drags her away. ''Episode #4; 『Purgatory』'' Sayaka Ooue witnesses Yoshikazu ripping out Nana's tongue. Nana eventually dies from that. Trivia * Nana and her friends appeared in the Corpse Party: Blood Covered manga as a one time character, only being shown once in the background and never appearing again. * It is shown that Nana might have had a type of connection to Yoshiki and also may have a somewhat romantic interest in him while together as Mayu playfully teases her as she asks about him and his relationship with Ayumi. ** This interest was shown in Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash. * In Corpse Party Blood Drive, Nana is not seen or not even mentioned. She shares this trait with Nari and Chihaya. * In Corpse Party Book of Shadows, when Nana gets her tongue removed, a CG is shown but the CG has a mistake in which Nana was drawn with two bows, one on each side, when she only wears one bow. Gallery |-|Games = Corpse Party (PSP, iOS) NanaFull.png|Nana's full profile Nanachart.png|Nana's character portraits Nana'sSprite.png|Nana's sprite 98_extrachr01_nana_gim_00000000.png|Nana's sprite sheet Corpse Party (3DS) nana's sprites copy.png|Nana's sprite sheet Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BoS-Nana.png|Nana bound with cross-like bruise on her legs BoS-nap.png|Nana talking to Mayu Suzumoto as Yoshiki Kishinuma and Ayumi Shinozaki take a nap BoS-Nana-Mayu2.png|Nana being dragged by Yoshikazu Yanagihori as Mayu watches in horror BoS-Nana-death.png|Nana on top of a table in the dissection room BoS-Nana-death1.png|Nana on top of a table in the dissection room as Yoshikazu approaches her BoS-Nana-death2.png|Yoshikazu about to remove Nana's tongue BoS-Nana-corpse.png|Nana with her tongue removed Corpse Party: Sweet Sachiko's Hysteric Birthday Bash 2U-vocal.png|Nana and others doing vocal exercise 2U-Musashigawa1.png|Nana restraining Nari 2U-Musashigawa2.png|Nana restraining Nari while Chihaya takes her measurement 2U-Musashigawa3.png|Nana restraining Nari while Chihaya takes her measurement 2U-Nana-profile.png|Nana's personal data |-| Manga = ''Corpse Party: Blood Covered BloodCoveredFile001.PNG|Nana, Chihaya Yamase and Nari Amatoya performed Sachiko Ever After ''Corpse Party: Book of Shadows BOS-NANA-2.png BOS-NANA-3.png BOS-NANA-4.png BoS-manga-ch12.jpeg|Nana, Chihaya, and Nari on 12th chapter cover Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 8.37.10 PM.png|Nana's head |-| Misc. = Miscellaneous Nana-Karuta.jpg|Corpse Karuta: Daily Language "り", drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro, Team GrisGris' main artist NanaSticker.png|Nana LINE sticker for Android/iOS drawn by Sakuya Kamishiro Appearances |} Category:Characters Category:Characters introduced in Corpse Party: Blood Covered Category:Deceased Category:Females Category:Junior high school students Category:Playable characters Category:Students Category:Playable characters in Corpse Party: Blood Covered